TRUE STORY (I HOPE)
by AbigailWoo
Summary: LUMIN COUPLE! CRACK COUPLE! Real story teman saya yang saya jadikan fanfiction... Just Review if you like this :)


**Hai….**

**Saya balik lagi sama mini series FF TRUE LOVE STORY**

**Mianhae kalo kata-katanya sangaat berantakan..**

**Coz saya males ngeditnya,,,**

**Oh iya, terima kasih yah buat yang review beberapa cerita sebelumnya :)**

**Saya senang dengan tanggapan bagus kalian yang ada di review :3**

**Main pairing aslinya HanChul but aku ubah jadi Luhan X Xiumin kekeke**

**Ini ****_TRUE STORY_**** about my friends… hehehehe**

**Apa yang aku tulis semua berdasarkan fakta,ga ada yang aku kurangin juga yang aku tambahin,,**

**Langsung capcus deh...**

**Tittle: TRUE LOVE STORY (I HOPE)**

**Genre : Angst,romance,**

**Rate : T**

**Maincast :**

**Kim Minseok**

**Xi Luhan**

**And othercast…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**IT'S REAL STORY,TRUE STORY**

**. **

** .**

**.**

Author POV

Malam ini ,seperti biasa seorang Kim Minseok duduk manis didepan komputernya memainkan jejaring situs internet twitter dan facebook atau membuka blog-blog berita tentang artis korea yang ia suka,siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, actor yang sedang naik daun karena film Athena.

Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri melihat gambar-gambar Choi Siwon lalu mengambilnya,hingga ia tak sadar Yixing temannya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ngapain sih umma?" Tanya Yixing manja, lalu duduk disamping Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh lalu meraih handphonenya disebelah Yixing.

"Biasa Xingie, ngedit foto terus taruh deh di facebook,kekekekek" Jawab Xiumin sambil menggerakan mouse dengan lincah, Yixing hanya mencibir lalu menuju kamar Xiumin.

.

Handphone Xiumin bergetar, dengan enggan dibukanya sebuah sms dari Baekhyun. Xiumin terperangah saat melihat isi sms Baekhyun.

_'Jangan buka facebook,dari pada kamu ntar sakit hati'_

Begitu isi sms Baekhyun, dengan cepat Xiumin menggerakan krusornya membuka facebooknya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat beberapa foto yang mampu membuatnya terdiam.

Xi Luhan, nama itu ditandai disebuah album milik temannya.

Foto Luhan dengan seorang yeoja, mantannya Im Yoona.

Didalam foto itu Xiumin mengenggam tangan Yoona dengan mesra. Difoto yang lain terlihat Luhan merangkul pinggang Yoona.

Xiumin terdiam,butiran air bening kini meluncur dengan mulus dipipinya,terisak pelan menahan sakit didadanya.

Tak hanya sekali Xiumin melihat yang seperti ini, sering sekali.

Namun Xiumin hanya diam, mengalah dengan sikap Luhan yang seperti ini.

Tak ingin kehilangan Luhan untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

"Ya ampun… Kamu kenapa Min?" Tanya Yixing panic saat melihat Xiumin menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Xiumin mengarahkan telunjuknya kedepan computer, Yixing mengikuti arah telunjuk Xiumin, sesaat ia terperangah kaget.

Lalu menarik tubuh Xiumin kedalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung Xiumin ,mencoba menenangkannya.

Tak ada kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Yixing ,karena ia juga tak tau mau berkata apa. Hanya dengan tindakan yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Uljimma nae umma… Uljimma…" Pinta Yixing, tangis Xiumin mulai mereda. Yixing menatapnya khawatir, Xiumin lalu memasang seulas senyum.

"Gwenchana Xingie,.. Menurutmu cantik mana Yoona nenek sihir itu dengan aku?" Tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Huhh,nae umma lah… liat aja tuh dia jelek kok, kurus gak punya badan kalo umma kan unyu , chubby…" Balas Yixing semangat diiringi tawa, Xiumin tersenyum senang.

Toh lebih baik dia daripada Yoona kan?

Xiumin menghela nafasnya pelan, duduk diatas bangkunya sambil mendengarkan lagu BigBang – Let Me Hear Your Voice.

Selama hampir 2 tahun ia menunggu agar bisa kembali bersama Luhan.

Walau ia sudah berusaha membuka hati untuk namja lain namun bayangan Luhan tak bisa lepas dari benaknnya.

Xiumin menghela nafas berat, ia mencoba dan selalu berusaha memahami apa yang Luhan minta.

Walau kadang bimbang ,menjalani hubungan jarak jauh antara korea dengan china.

Luhan yang memutuskan melanjutkan study ke china. Xiumin kini mengingat ia bisa kembali menjadi kekasih dengan Luhan 3 bulan yang lalu saat tahun baru.

**FLASHBACK**

"Eum,Xie xie han. Udah nganter aku pulang," Ujar Xiumin seraya turun dari atas motor mio milik Luhan , saat Xiumin hendak memasuki rumahnya. Luhan menahan lengan Xiumin.

"Semua sudah selesai, jadi kita mulai lagi dari pertama," Ujar Luhan, Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Gak perlu dari pertama, cukup sampai akhir Han," Jawab Xiumin tersenyum senang.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu meraih tubuh Xiumin dalam pelukannya, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin tanpa menunggu lama bibir Luhan telah mendarat dibibir tipis milik Xiumin.

Xiumin kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia menikmati ciuman hangat dari Luhan.

Malam ini Luhan mengirim pesan sms kepada Xiuminl.

_Form : Hannie :3_

_Aku udah jahat sama kamu.._

_To : Hannie :3 _

_Jahat? Jahat apa?_

_Form : Hannie :3_

_Mianhae, aku baru sekarang kasih kabar kekamu. Aku baru megang handphone.._

Yah,HP Luhan rusak, makanya ia selama sebulan tak ada memberi kabar ke Xiumin.

_To: Hannie :3_

_Nde,gwenchana… Aku ngerti keadaan kamu…_

_From : Hannie :3_

_Aku ingin focus belajar sekarang, aku ga bisa jalanin hubungan kaya gini. Gak sering liat kamu, aku jalaninnya berat._

_To : Hannie :3 _

_Aku terima kamu cuekin aku, aku terima kamu ga anggap aku, aku terima kamu ga suka sama hobi aku, tapi putus dari kamu, Aku ga terima. Itu sulit,aku ga sanggup._

Xiumin men-send pesan itu,namun selang setengah jam,tak ada balasan.

Xiumin tersenyum pahit,mungkinkah ini pertanda?

Ia hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas berat.

Luhan marah…

Ia tak terima dengan respon Xiumin atas permintaan Xiumin yang diluar dugaanya.

Dilain tempat…

Xiumin terdiam dengan sikap Luhan yang dingin terhadapnya,menghela nafas berat.

Ia bertanya dengan dirinya,mengapa Luhan susah sekali menerima keputusan Xiumin.

Apakah begitu menyusahkan? Apakah begitu sulit?

**FLASHBACK END**

Selang beberapa hari mereka mendiam diri,mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hubungan ini?

Xiumin kini mencoba membuka hati pada namja lain yaitu Chen.

Namja yang begitu perhatian dengan kini berhubungan dekat dengan Chen.

Luhan meminta putus dengan Xiumin ,namun Xiumin hanya mendiamkan saja menanggapi permintaan Luhan.

Kini ia membalas perlakuan Luhan yang dulu .

Bersikap dingin pada Luhan walau ia tak sanggup melakukannya.

Gantung?

Yah,hubungan ini kini mengantung,tak ada komunikasi antara mereka.

Ia berusaha tenang,tersiksa dengan perasaan ini.

Memang Salahkah ia memberi kesempatan kedua waktu itu?

Tapi kesalahan itu bukan harus untuk disesalikan?

Mungkin kesempatan kedua itu memang gagal..

Namun mencoba kesempatan ketiga dilain waktu tak ada salahnya bukan?

Kisah ini takkan berakhir disini,karena sekarang akan ada kisah baru yang menanti…

Mencintaimu seperti ini..

Walau sakit …

Merindukanmu saat ini…

Walau menyimpan perih…

Karena aku tau..

Aku tau..

Kau akan sama menyikapiku…

Dingin…

Apakah musim dingin tak ingin beranjak darimu?

Hanya untuk saat denganku saja?

Lupakanlah musim dingin itu…

Karena aku begitu merindukan semua sikap dan sentuhanmu…

**FIN**

Hehehehe, Gaje yah? Saya aja pas ngebacanya ngerasa aneh juga :P

Gak banyak sih mau saya setidaknya ada yang respon baik FF ini juga saya sudah senang.

Betewe saya LuMin Shipper *gak nanya* hehehe

Semoga suka yah :)

Saya sangat menghargai orang yang meninggalkan komentar miliknya.


End file.
